rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 8: Will Smith vs Bruce Willis
Cast Iman Crosson as Will Smith EpicLLOYD as Bruce Willis Lyrics The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! WILL SMITH! VS! BRUCE WILLIS! BEGIN! Will Smith: So yeah, we are battling to see who is the real actor. Your acting is awful, so take some acting lessons, and learn to act better. I'm the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, son. Prepare to get school'd! Don't you dare mess with the Bad Boys, you pathetic fool. You will lose, because I Am a Legend, since everyone loves me, brah. Call me MC Willy, because I'm a gangsta, mothafucka! You better watch your ass, since my son knows Karate, and he's a Kid. My daughter can Whip her Hair back and fourth, so I would take a step back, Willis. I'm more popular, I even played Muhammad Ali in a movie that was all about him. I'll remove the double l's in my name to Win Smith, since it's obvious that I WILL win. You're so lame, John McClane, or should I say John Mclame. I was in a Tale about Sharks, and I was the main character. You are just insane. Bruce Willis: Yippee ki yay, mother fucker! My raps will make you DIE real HARD, you dumb sucker. You're not the Fresh Prince, you're the Rotten Prince, according to me. You just try so hard to be funny. Well you aren't funny at all, Billy. Look at you, you're so skinny. Try to gain at least Seven Pounds. You mess with Buck-Buck? Oh, you are so going down! I am a badass actor, just like Chuck Norris, dude. And yes, you are a Bad Boy, and by that I mean naughty and cruel. I'm a COP, you little runt. So you better watch OUT. I'll remove the double l's in my last name to WINis, because I'm the one who's winning, no doubt. Come on, Will, do you really have what it takes to face the Last Man Standing? At least I wasn't kissed by a man, on the Red Carpet. Will Smith: Alright, this time, I'll be dressed in black, just like I was in Men in Black. Starring me and Tommy Lee Jones, punk. And the nickname of Johnny Cash. I'm gonna destroy you, just like I did to the robots in I, Robot. Man, your whole carear sucks, and you can just suck my HanCOCK. Why don't you come over here, so I can kick your ass all the way to the Wild Wild West? I won so many Oscars, because like Ash Ketchum I'm the very best. We will not have a rematch, not even on Independence Day. Congratulations, Walter, you just lost, but you did a pretty bad game. Bruce Willis: No so fast, William. I'm THE better PRINCE. You coward, I'm also a Breakfast of Champions. Look Who's Talking, can't you just shut up, for once? Come at me, bro, I'm Unbreakable, you punk, What Just Happened? Oh yes, I remember, it was you facing your defeat. You're an African twat, who just got his dramatic ass beat. Go back to Philidelphia, and get out of my grill. You did a bad job at rapping, Dill Smith. So improve your rapping skills. The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Will Smith Bruce Willis Category:Blog posts